


Dawn Encounters

by unpeudeciel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeudeciel/pseuds/unpeudeciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little pointless drabbles for Matt and Claire, some canon, some in a happier AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight his wounds are mostly on his back. 

She's sure it means he was fighting more than one person, otherwise he wouldn't turn his back on his opponent, but by now she knows better than to ask. 

He's lying face down on her couch, groaning occasionally as she stitches him up. 

"It's actually my birthday today," he says, so conversationally that she wants to laugh. 

"Happy birthday," she says and applies disinfectant to a cut on his shoulder blade, making him hiss. " _This_ hurts?" she teases a little. "The other one was much worse and you're being a baby now?. "She squints at him. "How old are you, anyway?" 

"Thirty."

"Jeez. I guess you can still be a baby."

He chuckles in reply. "Why, how old are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just want to know if I've been flirting with an old lady all this time, it's kind of hard for me to tell," he grins cheekily but that turns into a grimace when she starts on the next stitch. "OK, that's fair," he mumbles.

"I'm thirty-four, thank you very much." 

"I'm afraid to comment while you have a needle in your hand."

"Good. The stitches are a birthday gift."

"Well it's definitely very personal, thank you," he says, making her smile. "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Foggy and Karen want to go for drinks tonight. Do you think you could come along?"

She finishes the stitch, as gentle as she can now.

"Yeah. I think I can."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pointless little snippets for Matt and Claire, some canon, some in a happier AU.

She wakes up groggy and too warm. There is a light nervously dancing on the wall opposite and sound of breathing coming from the figure next to her.

“Shit,” she whispers as the realisation hits and her face sinks back into the pillow. She listens in. The breathing is steady, which is a relief.

As if in response, Matt’s hand comes up to stroke her elbow and she turns around to look at him. “Are you listening to me sleep?” she asks.

“Not intentionally,” he replies, his voice still croaky from sleep. “I couldn’t sleep anymore, and I had some trouble getting up.”

She scrambles to sit up in the bed and touches his forehead to check his temperature. He’s not burning up anymore. “How are you feeling?” she inquires.

“Fine. A little nauseous.”

“Do you remember last night, Matt?”

“Which part, being hit with a fire extinguisher or throwing up for three hours?” he groans.

She lets out a sigh. “Just have to check you’re not experiencing any memory loss.”

“I almost wish I did. That was embarrassing, I should have seen it coming.”

“Matt, this is serious. It’s your third concussion in a month. You’re gonna end up with brain damage at this rate.”

He’s quiet for a few seconds.

“I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

There isn’t much she can say to that and they spend a moment in silence, her eyes travelling around his apartment, finally focussing on the bed and the soft silky sheets. She yawns.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep here,” she says finally. “I remember intending to lie down on the couch but clearly I didn’t manage to get there.”

“I don’t mind,” he replies, with a shadow of a smirk on his lips. “Hell of a way to get you into bed, right?”

She laughs despite herself, recalling a similar conversation they once had.

“I had such a great time I’ll even make us some toast,” she tells him, shaking her head and getting up.

A few weeks later, when she has the opportunity to examine his personalized superhero costume for the first time, she smiles with certain relief when she discovers that the head piece is an actual helmet rather than just a glorified mask. 

(It's the only reason she doesn't mock the ridiculous horns).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of the Claire/Foggy meeting in between 1x09 and 1x10. Not much Clairedevil because Matt is passed out. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is medically inaccurate in any way, I don't really know how you go about sowing someone up.

Her cell phone rings just as she’s searching her bag for her apartment keys.

Matt hasn't called her in a long time but she knows it's him because no one else rings her at five in the morning.

Her stomach sinks, and she frowns in confusion when she picks up and it’s not his usual pained voice she hears, instead it’s a panicked and slightly slurred voice of someone who introduces himself as Foggy, the guy – she remembers – Matt mentioned once as his friend and law partner.

From his pretty rambling speech she's able to make out that Matt is badly cut and pretty much unconscious, so she just tells him that he needs to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, and that she’ll be there as soon as she can.

She turns on her heel and starts power walking, but that soon turns into a jog as her legs take over.

Twelve minutes. It's her record time. 

She barges through Matt’s door to see Foggy kneeling next to Matt’s black-clad figure on the floor, holding a piece of cloth to his friend’s side. He gives her a terrified look as she throws her bag on the floor.

Of course this is how she gets to meet his best friend. 

“I’m Claire,” she introduces herself and goes straight to the bathroom where she knows she’ll find the first aid kit. She crouches next to Foggy and starts off by checking Matt's pulse, then cuts the shirt off his body.

"Matt. Matt, talk to me," she demands, gently patting his bloodied face.

"Claire?" He says but his voice breaks and he lets out a groan.

"What the hell did you do this time," she mutters more to herself than to anyone else. His mouth opens only to let out a grunt but he raises his arm towards hers. "You're home. We've got you," she says, louder this time, briefly squeezing his hand.  

She gets to work. She focuses on inspecting and disinfecting the wounds while Foggy backs away to pace the apartment for a long moment, then plops down on the sofa and stares at her, all the time breathing heavily and not saying a word. 

"What... can you explain this to me?" he eventually asks. 

She eyes him curiously. 

"I need your help to turn him around," she just tells him, and he does as he's asked.

She puts a pillow next to Matt's head and they roll him around onto his stomach. He lets out another small groan. There's a blood stain on the carpet, but at least the blood flow seems to have stopped. 

"Jesus," Foggy whispers, and Claire turns to him. 

"I take it you didn't know?" 

He throws his arms in the air, visible anger bubbling up. "Of course I didn't know! How long have you known? How long has he been doing this? _How_   - _how_ the hell does he do it?"

She sighs, cutting up adhesive bandage for the scrapes on Matt's back. "I don't know," she answers gently, "And it's really not me you should be talking to". She feels sorry for the guy, so  distressed and confused by this revelation, but she's not sure if she can make it any better without betraying Matt's confidence. Fortunately for her she doesn't have to, because Foggy breaks into a rant. 

"I can't believe this. All this time, all this time I thought I knew him, and if I didn't get drunk and upset about Elena and I didn't come here I wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have found out and everything would have gone on as normal and he would just run around beating the shit out of people. _Killing_ people, for all I know! Right next to me, right in front of my own eyes. _He_ 's supposed to be the blind one, not me!" 

She's finished with the dressing so she walks over to the kitchen and pours two glasses of water. She passes one to Foggy, who's furiously starting at the floor boards.

"I think you need to give him a chance to explain," she tries. He doesn't answer, but he gulps down his water. "Also, if you didn't come here and found him he could have bled out on the floor, so things definitely wouldn't have gone on as normal."

He finally looks her in the eye, then shakes his head. "Jesus, what a mess."

"I know." They are silent for a moment, before she nods in Matt's direction. "We need to move him somewhere more comfortable."

"Yeah," Foggy exhales heavily. "To the bed?"

She looks around. "Too far. The couch should be fine." 

They manage to wake him up and lift him up onto the couch. She checks his vitals once more, covers him with a blanket and starts to gather up her things. 

"Does that mean- will he be OK?" Foggy asks. 

"He will," she assures him. "He's stable, he's not bleeding anymore, he just needs to sleep it off now and rest to let himself heal. I'll come check on him tomorrow. And you can give me a call if anything goes wrong."

When she goes to leave the apartment, Foggy stops her when she's already by the door. "Claire?" he says. "If you're the girl things didn't work out with recently, he's even more of an idiot than I thought. But then," he shrugs, "right now I don't actually know who he is."

"You'll work it out." She gives him a nod and a sad smile as she steps out of the door. "It was nice to meet you, Foggy."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way and I haven't been able to write but here is something sappy to tie you over. Also remember that reviews make me write faster :)

It’s 6.30 on a Saturday morning when she steps out of the hospital door, inhaling deeply the humid Manhattan air. After the night she’s had, this is already a relief.

She’s shrugging her jacket on when she hears his voice from behind her and spins on her heel.

Her first instinct, as ever, is to worry.

“Matt. Are you OK?”

He answers her with a bright smile. “I’m fine. I thought I could bring you a cup of coffee, to thank you for all the recent stitches,” he says, lifting up two cups of coffee.

She eyes him up and down, still surprised. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him in a pair of jeans before. He’s got his glasses on, his white cane hanging off his left wrist, and she’s baffled by the whole thing.

“How was your shift?” he asks casually when she accepts her cup of coffee, not quite hot anymore, she notes.

“Usual Friday night craziness. Mostly drunk people doing stupid things­­­.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen some of that around,” he sniggers.  

“I still don’t understand how you can basically do two jobs. Have you slept at all, Matt?”

“I tried. I had this one nurse on my mind all the time though, hence I ended up here at this hour,” he says, face hidden behind his coffee cup.

She shakes her head, trying to wipe the grin off her face. “Are you flirting with me?”

“What if I were?” he answers back and they share an amused smile. Claire steps closer to him, then nearer still; his breath is on her cheek and she smirks at his surprised expression.

“Well, maybe I would invite you back to my place and have you make me breakfast at some point. Since, as you mentioned, you owe me one for all the wonderful suturing I've done recently.”

Her smirk only grows when she sees him swallow, and she feels his hand on her elbow.

"Fine. I admit I was flirting."

"But now that I think about it, I don't know, I was planning to spend the entire day in bed," she teases further. 

"Stop it, Claire," he laughs, and pulls her flush against him. 

This time when she kisses him he tastes of coffee instead of blood, and she thinks she could get used to this.


End file.
